Wolves Rising
by gleelover64
Summary: While hunting for their missing brother the Henderson's will encountor many different people.
1. Chapter 1

Wolves Rising:

Actors:

Kaleb Henderson: Daniel Sharman

Trevor Henderson: Dylan Sprayberry

Hayley Henderson: Phoebe Tonkin

Liam Henderson: Joseph Morgan

Davina Claire: Danielle Campbell

Thomas Claire: Dylan O'Brien

Ben Whitemore: Max Carver

Taylor Ricken: Holland Roden

Sam Everson: Nina Dobrev

Derek Tucker:

Chase Tucker: Tyler Posey

Marcel Gerard: Charles Micheal Davis

Kol Mikaelson: Nthaniel Buzzolic


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One:** **Trevors POV:** Laying in bed was comfortable. My old bed was still as good as new. In fact nothing had changed much since we left. I was having a nightmare. About _him._ I suddenly felt myself being shaken. What the hell was happening. I sighed clearly still have asleep. "Trevor get the hell up" I heard someone say. I slowly opened my eyes and smirked. "Good morning sister" I mumbled as I went to close my eyes yet again. "You have school" my dear sister reminded me. I pulled the blanket over my head. "Not going Hayley. Besides I thought we were going to be looking for _him_ " I asked as I slowly sat up to look more directly at my sister. Her piercing green eyes staring down angrily into my bright blue ones. "We are" she corrected me. "But Liam said someone in your school might know about _Kaleb"_ Hayley added while pulling the blanket off me. I shivered clearly sleeping in just shorts was not a smart idea or maybe it was at the mention of his name. _Kaleb. Kaleb. Kaleb._ "Someone saw him the night before he disappeared" she continued not caring about how cold I was. I stood up and got off my bed so I could look my precious big sister in the eyes while I tell her no. I feel like all I hear about now is Kaleb. I sighed. "Why can't Liam go to school if he wants to find Kaleb so badly" I practically whined. Hayley opens and closes her mouth unsure how to answer me. I cross my arms and smirk smugly while waiting for an answer. "Because I don't stand a chance against Kaleb, little brother" I hear. I scoff as I turn to face my older brother standing in the doorway of my room. "Care to explain why Liam" I ask slowly starting to accept the fact that I would be going to school. Liam stepped closer to me and Hayley. "Your a werewolf like myself, Hayley and Kaleb" he told me as if I needed a reminder. "I know what I am" I snapped back at my big brother. Liam sighed and Hayley played with her hands. Liam finally spoke " But you are stronger than Hayley and I. We don't know why but you and Kaleb are the strongest in our family". Why does everything we do revolve around Kaleb? Yeah I know he's dangerous but seriously than why go after him. I stood my ground though. "Kaleb is stronger than me and why do we always do what you say" I hiss back as I pointed an accusing finger at Liam. Liam looked at Hayley before speaking. "He won't kill you" he mumbled as he looked down at the ground. I looked at them. "I haven't mastered everything like Kaleb since I haven't had a proper teacher so he very well could" I replied not understanding why they both refused to make eye contact with me. Hayley finally broke the silence by saying "He won't so get ready for school little brother". I opened my mouth and asked "why" but they both used their wolf speed and were gone in a blink of an eye leaving my room deserted.

 **School:** Well here I am walking down the hallway of another bloody school. Fuck Liam. Fuck Hayley. Fuck Kaleb. _Kaleb. Kaleb. Kaleb._ His name never left my head. _He won't Kill you._ Why not? He's killed plenty of others. I'd just be another body to add to the pile of hundreds. I sighed as I opened my locker. I shoved some notebooks Liam had got for me into my locker and slammed it shut. That's when I bumped into something or should I say someone. "I'm so sorry" I said quickly taking in what she looked like. "It's fine" the girl said with a smile on her face. That smile made all my problems vanish. I smiled back. "I'm uh Trevor. Trevor Henderson" I told her nervously. _Wow she's pretty. Maybe coming to school won't be too bad._ "I'm Sam. Sam Everson" She replied back with a twinkle in her eyes. _Damn._ "Hopefully I'll uh see you around" I managed to get out as I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "See you around Trevor" she said with another gorgeous smile forming on her lips as she walked away. My eyes followed Sam down the hallway.

 **Liam's Room:** **Liam's POV:** I stood facing a map on the wall of my room. Many people might call my hunt for Kaleb obsessive, I would not. "What are you looking at" my little sister called from the doorway of my room. "It's a map of of the places Kaleb was last seen" I told her coldly as I motioned to the red pins on the map. Hayley stepped forward and pointed to a pin on my map. "What's this new one" she asked as she looked all over the map. No one not even my brother or sister knew about how much research I've done on Kaleb. "That's the place where the party was" I told her. "That last place he was seen" I added coldly.

 **Lunch Room:** **Trevor's POV:** I emptied my lunch bag and grabbed my black water bottle. I drank it quickly. "Ahh blood" I whispered to myself as I looked around the room. My eyes landed on Sam and her friends. I was about to make my way over to her when my damn phone started ringing. _Seriously Liam this better be life or death._ I walked away from everyone. "This better be good" I hissed into the phone right after I answered. "Well hello to you too" Liam replied. _Shut Up. Hang up. "_ What the hell do you want" I whispered into the phone and continued to check over my shoulder for someone who might be listening. _Great Liam's paranoia is rubbing off on me. Reminder make new friends and spend less time with my crazy ass brother. "_ Did you find the person who saw him" Liam asked. _Oh so we're back to calling Kaleb, him now. Lovely._ "Nope it is sorta challenging to find someone when you don't have anything to go off of" I told Liam as I rolled my eyes. "Well Hayley and I have a lead" he told me. _Well that's just fucking great for you and Hayley. "_ Well are you going to tell me or are you just going to hold the phone up against your ear" I asked sarcastically. "He was at a party at a grill on fifth street" he replied back harshly. _Guess he didn't find that funny._ "I'm on it" I mumbled before hanging up and turning to look at Sam. She was laughing and using my wolf hearing I could hear it. Her laugh made everything better.

 **Sam's POV:** I was sitting next to my best friend Taylor at our usual table with our friends. Well we never really hang out with them outside of school so I don't know what they are. I nudge Taylor. "Hey Tay did you meet the new boy" I asked in a hushed tone as I eyed Trevor who was on the phone. Taylor nodded and replied "he reminds me of someone". I watched as another girl at the table nodded. I went back to eating when I heard someone clear their throat from behind me.I slowly turned around and looked up to see Trevor. "Hey uh can I uh join you? I don't know many people" he asked as he held his lunch bag in one hand and rubbed the back of his neck with the other. _That was so could I ever say no?_ I nodded and scooted over so he could sit in between Taylor and looked at me and smiled. I swear my heart skipped a beat. "So where do uh people in this town like to party" he asked nervously. _Why is he so nervous it's just a question? What if he likes Taylor? Oh hell no._ I put on my best smile and looked at him. "Well the last party we've been to was at the grill on fifth street" I told him. I watched as Trevor looked dumbfounded and slowly nodded his head.

 **Trevor's locker:** **Trevor's POV:** The bell had just rung and now I stood at my locker contemplating what I had to do. _It's wrong. But you have to know. But she's my friend. My only friend. Doesn't matter you'll have to do it sooner or later. Compelling which means Sam would be under my control and do whatever I say. "_ Trevor Hey" I hear and I turn to face Sam. _Damn she just had to show up._ "Hi Sam" I replied putting my hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eyes. _.Him. .Kaleb. "_ I'm sorry" I said softly. I looked her in the eyes compelling her. "What happened at the party at the grill on fifth street" I asked not breaking eye contact. _Her eyes were amazing._ "I don't remember" she whispered back slowly. I sighed. _Seriously everything had to be so challenging._ "Was a boy named Kaleb there" I asked softly. She looked up at me. "All I remember was walking in and out of the part" she replied quickly. "Forget everything that just happened and walk away" I told her as I looked away breaking the compulsion. I watched her walk away. _He had been here._ He slammed his locker shut and walked past a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. I heard the girl let out a nervous sigh and I could feel her eyes on me as I walked down the hallway.

 **The Grill:** **Hayley's POV:** I didn't understand my big brother's obsession with finding Kaleb. All I knew was that I wanted to find him to. My boyfriend Derek went missing two years ago. People assume he's dead along with his brother his brother Chase. I think Kaleb can help me find them. What snapped me out of my thoughts was the voice of my little brother saying "hey guys wait up". I smiled and turned to face Trevor. _Kaleb. Derek. Chase._ "Ah little brother" I greeted him as he walked next to me. Liam nodded at Trevor acknowledging his presence. "Any luck at the school baby brother" Liam asked. _Please say yes. I need to find Derek._ "He was defiantely at the part and he perfected his werewolf abilities" Trevor told both myself and Liam as we walked I looked up and made eye contact with Trevor. "Compulsion" he asked him not surprised. _Of course Kaleb would use compulsion._ I watched as Trevor nodded and looked down. "I couldn't even undo it so no one remembers Kaleb being at that party" he mumbled. I sighed. All three of walked in silence for awhile before Liam said "He knew we were coming". _No no no. I refuse to give up on finding Kaleb because he can lead me to Derek._ "Someone had to have seen him. Someone knows where he is" I told the both of them as we walked. _I need to find him._ We all approached the grill. "He was here. I can feel it. Why is that" Trevor asked spinning around to glare at both me and Liam. I looked over my shoulder feeling as if we were being watched. _Calm down no one is out there._ I looked at Liam and sighed. "And no more keeping secrets this time" Trevor added. Well if Liam won't tell him I will. He deserves to know the truth. "Kaleb is your brother" I said slowly as I put my hand on his shoulder. Liam glared at me but added "he's our half brother. You are our half brother". "And you didn't think I had the right to know" Trevor exclaimed backing away from both Liam and I. "We need to find him. We'll explain later" Liam said turning and clearly not taking no for an answer. Trevor crossed his arms and practically pouted. _He must have the mental capacity of a five year old._ Liam continued looking around. "What is it" Trevor snapped at him. "We're not alone" Liam turned as he grabbed both my arm and Trevor's and started pushing us down the street. I looked over my shoulder and saw a girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

 **Henderson House:** **Trevor's POV:** I was sitting on the couch unsure what to think. _He. The monster. The killer. Kaleb. My brother? Why didn't they tell me?_ Liam paced and pulled me away from my thoughts when he asked "if you could feel his presence at the grill can you try to figure out where he is". _How the hell am I supposed to know?_ "I don't know I'm not exactly an expert with my abilities and I'm not close with my brother" I replied back harshly as I leaned back in the chair. Hayley finally looked at me and spoke "what if Trevor used something in Kalebs room to find him". _HE BLOODY LIVED HERE BEFORE?! What the actual fuck was happening?_ Liam nodded at Hayley and started walking motioning for us to follow. With his back to us he started talking "we have to try. We're running out of time". We follow Liam up to a locked door. I never was allowed in this room. "This is his room" Liam told both me and Hayley even though Hayley nodded as if she already knew. I stepped forward and tried to open the door. "It's locked" I told them. Liam sighed "try to break it down". I started trying to break the door down with the help of my half siblings. It didn't work. "He's been here recently" I told them. Hayley nodded in agreement "He knew we'd try to get into his room". Liam leaned against one of the walls and cleared his throat. We both turned and faced him. "He had a witch seal it shut" Liam told us. We all turned and faced the door. _Well shit._


End file.
